


Morning Rays

by Oliver__Niko



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Life, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Tenderness, sleepy felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: Sylvain and Felix cherish little more than these tender mornings, warmer than the sun that greets them.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	Morning Rays

**Author's Note:**

> As my chronic fatigue is rather intense at the moment, I wanted to write something soft and tender involving sleepy Felix. I apologise for any mistakes that may come about from this flare, however I hope you still enjoy it! I had a lot of fun writing this.

Sunlight breathes through the gap between the curtains. It cascades over Sylvain’s face, who smiles to himself as he raises a mug of coffee to his lips. The mornings are getting brighter, earlier, and he can feel the heat of the sun greeting him.

But something else stirs more warmth in his chest. That is the subtle grumble he can hear from the bed. Sylvain turns, smile growing as he sees the head rise up, covered in puffed-up, navy strands. He reminds Sylvain of a cat stirring from its slumber.

“Syl?” says Felix. He sounds sleepy as it is, but using a nickname for Sylvain without anything softening him up first is further proof of that sleepiness.

“Morning, sleepyhead.”

“What time is it?”

“Still early. I’ve left you coffee.”

Felix’s arm rubs at his eyes as he turns to the nightstand. He takes the steaming mug, rising it to take a sip. “Mm. Still warm.”

He takes another as Sylvain sits down onto the bed, placing his own mug on the nightstand in the process. Felix’s eyes close from instinct as Sylvain leans in. Their lips meet in a light kiss.

“Yesterday was exhausting for you, huh, baby?” says Sylvain.

Felix hums. “Don’t want to get out of bed.”

“You don’t have to. Not yet.”

The mug in Felix’s hand rests on his lap, head lolling against Sylvain’s shoulder. “Stay.”

“I’m not going anywhere, my love.” He places a kiss to the top of Felix’s head. “This is one of those perks of waking up before you.”

“Mm, but I wanted you there to cuddle when I woke up.”

“Sorry, sorry. You can hug me as much as you like, now.”

Sylvain takes Felix’s mug from him to place it down, arms sneaking underneath his arms in the process. Felix’s head burrows into Sylvain’s bare chest. An arm wrapping around his shoulders brings him closer.

No words are said for a few minutes as Sylvain’s fingers play with Felix’s hair. There’s the slightest purr when those fingers first touch Felix’s scalp, but aside from this, the only sound to be heard is the chirps of the birds outside.

In fact, Sylvain would think Felix has fallen back asleep, until the latter reveals his head.

“Kiss me,” he says, still in that sleepy voice. Sylvain cups Felix’s face, thumb rubbing over his cheek.

“With pleasure,” says Sylvain. The gap between them draws to a close once again.

The kiss lingers longer than before. Still soft, the tenderness identical to that of a butterfly’s wing; even as a hand tugs on Sylvain’s shirt to bring him closer, indicating for him to slip his tongue into Felix’s mouth, it’s done so with care.

Sylvain cups both of Felix’s cheeks as the kiss breaks. His fingers push strands of hair behind Felix’s ears, the latter smiling as a kiss is placed down onto his forehead.

“Love you.” The mumble causes Sylvain’s smile to only grow more; it’s not often Sylvain isn’t the one to say those words first.

“I love you too, baby. Always.”

Felix lets out a small sigh of appreciation. He leans back in to return their lips together. Sylvain’s hands tread down to Felix’s waist as well, bringing him closer. Felix rests on Sylvain’s lap without a second thought. He rests his legs either side, one hand holding onto his shoulder, the other resting on Sylvain’s face.

So, so delicate. A tenderness unlike anyone would expect. It’s a blessing each day, to see this softer side to Felix, almost made of glass. A sight no one but Sylvain can experience. And in return, Felix understands the own soft-hearted nature of his husband, how much love is bursting underneath the flirtatious front that most do not see past.

And in these moments, as that morning sun gifts them another day where they can simply be here, together, all of this becomes all that more apparent. That the warmest place for either to be is in each other’s arms.

“Sylvain,” says Felix, backing from their kiss.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Want you.”

Sylvain presses a kiss to Felix’s neck, right beneath his ear. “In what way?”

Those words bring Felix a little closer to Sylvain’s body. “Not … Just want your fingers.”

“That only?”

“Mm.”

Another kiss, this time a little lower on Felix’s neck. “Okay, baby. Slowly?”

Felix nods, a hand loosely tangled in Sylvain’s hair, urging those lips to stay. “Please.”

There is another positive to this time of day; the strange sense of vulnerability in that voice. It makes Sylvain want to squeeze that lithe body close to his own, kiss those sweet lips as he swears to always keep him safe, here in his arms. As long as time will allow.

Sylvain’s lips remain on Felix’s neck as he reaches blindly for the oil they keep on their nightstand. He secures his grip before straightening back up. Felix’s eyes follow Sylvain, half-lidded and irresistible. So much so that a different time would leave the idea of restraint impossible. But now, it merely causes Sylvain to press a kiss to Felix’s cheek as he opens the lid to the oil.

“Sure you’re not too tired, Fe?”

Felix shakes his head. “I wouldn’t ask if I was.”

“Good point,” says Sylvain, amused.

As Felix’s hands pull down his underwear, Sylvain is reminded of how they creep under a shirt which isn’t Felix’s, but rather Sylvain’s. It happens frequently enough for Sylvain to sometimes not notice. But he does so now, smiling as he runs a hand over the now bare hip of Felix, edging him that little closer.

“I’m going to make you feel so good, baby.”

The breath of a quiet moan blows onto Sylvain’s shoulder. “Mm, Sylvain …”

Sylvain begins to lather his fingers in a layer of the oil. He brings his hand down to Felix’s rear, thumb gently caressing his entrance to slick the oil there as well. Felix whimpers, legs either side of Sylvain’s growing that little tighter, head buried into Sylvain’s shoulder.

“Please.”

“You’re ready, my sweet?”

“Always.”

Sylvain plants a kiss on Felix’s temple as he carefully sides his index finger inside. There’s a muffled gasp, the hand that rests on Sylvain’s chest tightening into a fist. It loosens as Sylvain eases himself into a careful rhythm.

“Ngh—a-ah, Syl …”

“That’s okay?”

“Mm, it’s …” A moan as Sylvain allows the full length of his finger to slip inside. “Ah! Please, like … l-like that.”

“You’re always the cutest when you’re sleepy, love.” Sylvain’s lips find the top of Felix’s head this time as he continues to thrust his fingers inside. Exploring around the sensitive entrance, a little tease, exactly how his husband adores it. Felix’s chin now rests on Sylvain’s shoulders to allow his noises to be released properly.

“ _Goddess—”_

“Mm, is that nice, baby?”

“I wouldn’t say the Goddess’ name in— _ngh—_ i-in vain if that wasn’t the case.”

The joke earns a laugh from Sylvain, whose nose nuzzles into Felix’s hair. “I love you _so_ much.”

Felix’s arm wraps around Sylvain, nose nuzzling into the other’s neck. So close, Sylvain able to feel Felix’s body heat through the shirt. Feel the beating of his heart as it presses right against Sylvain. Both of their chests, alive and together. For a time he cannot count, Sylvain thanks whoever is listening that they are able to hold each other like this.

Felix’s hips soon press into Sylvain’s. His erection slides against Sylvain’s crotch, the latter releasing a gentle moan. “M-More, Sylvain.”

“As you wish, honey.”

Sylvain’s middle finger dips into the oil once more, smiling at the whine that Felix releases once that index finger leaves him. It’s replaced with a gasp as Sylvain carefully eases it back inside with his middle finger.

“O-Oh, _Sylvain—”_

“Not hurting you?”

With a hum, Felix shakes his head. “Could never … H-Hah, _Goddess.”_ Sylvain has been urged on to bury his fingers further inside, and the response is immediate. “Mm, th-that’s it—”

Sylvain’s spare hand guides Felix to lift his head. Their lips are brought back together, Sylvain muffling those adorable moans. Their kiss remains slow and tender. Sylvain’s lips match the careful, slow pace of his fingers, smiling into the kiss as Felix’s arms grow that little tighter around his neck.

“Mm—” A louder moan into Sylvain’s mouth, erection gently grinding against Sylvain. There’s a large inhale from Felix as the kiss breaks. “A-Ah, Syl …”

“Not too much longer, baby?”

Felix shakes his head. The redness of his face stirs love inside Sylvain’s chest. “F-Feels too good.”

“Want me to touch you?” After dipping them in the oil, Sylvain’s fingers tread lightly on top of Felix’s member. The latter gasps, nodding as he brings his hips forward, sliding himself properly into Sylvain’s hand.

“W-Want me to … in return …?”

“No, that’s okay, baby. I’m good.” Truth be told, these moans, Felix clinging to him so desperately, all of it is centralising lower down. But his priority is Felix. Sylvain cares little for anything else but him in this moment.

“Oh, Goddess,” Felix moans as Sylvain’s hand creeps up his erection. He pants heavily as Sylvain begins to work up a pace, fingers not stopping all the while. “Ngh, I won’t … _Shit …”_

“No need to hold yourself back, Felix.” Sylvain kisses the top of the head that returns to Sylvain’s shoulder. “Whenever you need to.”

“S-Soon, I can’t … A-Ah—”

The continuous steady pace seems to draw out the pleasure. The hand pumping his erection is causing his thighs to tremble, that grip around Sylvain tightening that little more, and the latter knows it will only be a moment more.

Felix finds his release with a cry, back arching as his body presses against Sylvain. His semen splatters against the other’s stomach. And in an instant, along with his rapid, yet gentle breaths, Felix’s body relaxes against Sylvain’s.

“Hah … hah …”

“Are you okay, sweetheart?”

“More than okay.” Felix exhales, straightening up to look at Sylvain. He smiles as his fingers tuck strands of hair behind his ears. “Think that woke me up, actually.”

“It was either going to do that, or coax you straight back to sleep.”

“Something like that. Are you sure you don’t want me to …?” Felix’s eyes flicker down to Sylvain’s boxers, and Sylvain once again shakes his head.

“No, I might just sort it real quick when I wash myself off.”

“You sure? I don’t mind.”

“You still look a _little_ sleepy,” Sylvain teases, Felix grumbling when Sylvain pokes him on the nose. “So I won’t make you.”

“Shut up, I’m not sleepy at,” Felix interrupts himself with a yawn, “all.”

“Bet you’re not.” Sylvain’s hands reach under Felix’s armpits, lifting him and settling him down on the bed. “It’s another nice day. Would you like to go somewhere?”

“Hmm, that does sound nice. I’ll brainstorm as you get yourself cleaned up.”

Sylvain smiles, leaning down to plant a brief kiss on Felix’s lips. “Sounds good to me.”

He straightens up, sliding off the bed to head towards the en suite. As he opens the door, Felix speaks out again, and it takes everything to not run straight back and envelope him in an embrace.

“I really do love you, more than anything.”

His voice is quiet, almost as though he doesn’t expect Sylvain to hear. The latter decides to keep Felix believing this. Sylvain enters the bathroom with a smile that cannot leave his face, as he thinks of how wonderful it would be for every morning to be as warm as this one.


End file.
